The Ghosts of Oliver Queen
by LycoX
Summary: Events in the episode 'Three Ghosts' happens a bit differently. And it all starts with Shado.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ghosts**

**Of**

**Oliver Queen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general idea you see within this story.**

* * *

As Thea and Sin tried to figure out what to do about the freaking arrow of all things that was in Roy's leg in between panicking. They were at first not noticing the extra figure that was in the room with them watching as they went out figuring out a plan. And it was Roy who happened to notice her first. "Uhh.. Guys? I think we have a visitor."

Thea looked at him a bit confusedly as she thinks she would have heard her door open up even while she and Sin were freaking out and all that good fun. He pointed towards her door and she and Sin looked to where he pointed. And what the two girls saw surprised them. A Chinse or Japanese looking woman with black hair was staring at them with what looked to be an amused expression on her face.

"Hello." She decided to start off with, figuring it was the best way to go.

Thea quickly went towards the woman. "Look, I don't want to seem rude or anything. But who are you, and how did you get in here with out anyone noticing it at first?"

The woman just looked at her with a calm radiating off her. As if nothing could really even bother her at all. "I am Shado and I easily came in. Were I an enemy you would all be dead."

Sin and Roy looked pretty nervous at that and even Thea was looking a bit that way herself if the gulp she did was any indication. "Well um.. Nice to meet you and all but I need you to leave." Thea fired off quickly and made to try and turn the woman around to get her to leave. Not even thinking of what the consequences could be.

But to her complete suprise and shock, along with the others, she passed right through the girl and nearly fell. "W-what just happened!?" The young Queen teenager cried out.

"I could tell you, but I feel that may have been entirely rhetorical. So I will save time instead. I need to speak with Oliver. Please." Sure she was a ghost and all now, but manners were still an important thing here thank you very much!

Thea looked at her and then at the other two a bit confused. "My brother? Why... Why would well.. You know... Want to talk with him?" While the girls Ollie had been with back in the day were quite a few, she was still pretty sure she would have remembered this one. Maybe she was after the island? Come back to haunt her brother for some reason? Which would be kind of funny if she was fully thinking straight.

"I've come as the need to speak with him is important, to warn him of something." To warn him? Of what?

Thea thought of a tactic she might could try in this situation and briefly wished that the Ghost Whisperer was real. "Well maybe you could tell me and I could tell him?"

Shado smiled at what the girl was attempting there. "While I thank you for the offer, I feel he would not heed it and think you to be playing a cruel joke on him. Please, bring him here!" She implored once again.

Thea's eyes widened at the suddenly serious tone and the pleading that was part of it. "Okay, I'll go get him and I promise we will be right back!" Shado nodded gratefully at her and the girl took off to get her brother. Leaving the other two to stay in the room with their guest.

"Soo... Haunt places much?" Roy couldn't help but ask and got a smack on the shoulder from Sin. The action causing Shado to smile again.

It didn't take long for Thea to find her brother, as he happened to be in a nearby hallway conversing with someone else she'd never met. And his appearance highly suggested he was in need of a tailor and a barber. The two also seemed to be arguing however. "You are fool to think you fail me Oliver. You never fail." She heard the other man say and wondered just what the heck that was about.

It seemed however that her brother wasn't about to be deterred from that. "But had I gotten out of the ropes quicker, Fyers wouldn't have been able to shoot you!" Whoa! What!? This man was shot!?

The man would have said something but then he noticed Thea. "We have guest Oliver, I will come to you again when you alone." And to her shock, the man vanished as if he was never there.

The look on her brother's face though scared her as he was looking paler then she'd ever seen him be before. "Who... Who was that Ollie?" The question surprised the hell out of him as he certainly wasn't expecting that.

"You saw him!?" Perhaps he wasn't going nuts like he thought?

"Yeah, I did. Who was he? I thought you said you were alone on that island? Why was he shot!?" Her questions came in a rush as she couldn't quite hold back.

Oliver sucked in a breath before responding. "His name... His name was Yao Fei and he was murdered by a damned maniac." The last part was said a bit grimly and she definitely noticed he hadn't answered the other question.

Oliver decided to get on with things however and find out what she was doing. "So what's up Speedy?"

"Huh? Oh, um could you come with me to my room for a few minutes? Its really important." She pleaded.

Oliver stared at her and wondered what could be wrong. "Alright, let's go." Was all he decided to say on the matter.

Thea was pretty worried now at why they seemed to be getting haunted all of a sudden. Though these ghosts seemed to be more of a thing in Oliver's direction. And as soon as she let him in to her room, the first thing Oliver noticed was Roy and that new girl he and Thea had been hanging out with lately. The same girl who liked to hang around with Sara too as a matter of fact. He also noticed the arrow he had earlier put into the kid's leg. This sight might have been funny to him if he hadn't of talked with Yao Fei's ghost. He started to think that maybe this was why she had wanted him in here. "That arrow why you needed me in here for Speedy?" He asked her with a curious look on his face despite the fact it was him who had done it in the first place!

Thea looked at him in shock as she hadn't even honestly thought about doing that. "Uhh.. Yeah sure!" Though privately wondered if he would even be able to do it.

Oliver smiled at her and a moment later with some chat involved, the arrow was safely out of her boyfriend's leg. Making her wonder how he could have been able to so calmly just do that. Something she was going to put resolve into asking about very soon. Though she did wonder where the heck Shado got off too since she was the reason he was in here in the first place! But the sudden sound of a foreign voice speaking in another language drew her attention to her brother again as she saw his face go even more paler then what it already was. Oliver turned to the voice he thought could only have been in his imagination and dreams now.

The sight before his eyes made him drop the bloody arrow in stunned disbelief. "Sh-Shado!?"

The girl smiled at him, and the smile seemed like one of warmth and affection in Thea's view. Making Thea wonder just how well these two knew one another and when they did know one another. Oliver walked towards her as if only he and her were the only two in the room now. Sin just continued to feel like the whole thing was one bizarre freak show. Roy couldn't help but find the whole thing interesting and wondered if he might be visited by a ghost too. Though he wasn't quite sure he'd be able to handle it all that well.

"You can't... You can't be here." Oliver finally said to the ghostly woman as he held the side of her face with one hand. And one could easily see how she leaned into the touch with her eyes close and seemingly relishing in the feel of it.

"I know, but I had to come and warn you. Put down your bow, take off my father's hood, and stop fighting. Or everyone you love will die."

Needless to say, that alarmed the other three in the room while at the same time causing them to come to a startling realization about the man before them. A realization that Thea definitely wasn't happy about, not only was her brother the Arrow, but he also put a freaking arrow in her boyfriend's knee! What an asshole! While Roy wasn't exactly happy about the whole arrow in the knee thing, finally knowing how the Arrow is was a huge thing for him. Sin just felt it made a lot of sense for why Thea's brother and Sara seemed to not have too many issues over Sara's being a vigilante like him.

Oliver looked at Shado with a slight look of disbelief on his face, wondering how she could possibly ask him to do that. "I wear that hood to honor your father, to honor you." He finally said with a tone full of convinction.

Shado could only look at him with tears welling up in her eyes. "If you want to honor me, you'll do as I've asked. Something is coming and I fear you will not survive it. So please, stop while you can." She implored to him, making the other three damned worried about what it is that could be coming. Thea especially didn't want to lose her brother to anything life threatening.

Deciding to take a chance before leaving to her resting place. She gave Oliver a kiss on his lips, causing the two to savor it. "Its time I returned to my resting place Oliver. Remember my warning, and please heed it. And know that I will always love you and that you need not burden yourself with guilt over what happened to me. It was not your fault and I could never blame you for it." Oliver could only watch as she stepped away from him while he held on her to hand. And with one last look around the room before finally looking at him again with a sad smile on her face. She vanished, nearly making Oliver want to fall to his knees.

"I... I didn't even get to say it back..." Was all he could say, making Thea's heart break for him.

But before she or anyone else could say anything, a loud blood curdling scream could be heard through out the Queen home. Taking Oliver out of his state of shock and heading quickly towards the door with Thea following closely behind as she told Sin and Roy to stay where they were for the time being. Leaving those two to wonder what was going on as the Queen siblings rushed to find out where the scream had come from and who could have caused it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And here we are with the start of The Ghosts of Oliver Queen. Originally meant to be a one shot, but as I wrote it, I realized this was going to be more then that. Though it will only be a few chapters. I hope all who read this will enjoy my take on a different version of the Three Ghosts episode. R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**In Came**

**Robert Queen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Gotta admit, the feedback and love I got for the first chapter was fantastic. Thanks all! Hope this will have been worth the wait!**

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the siblings to find where the scream had come from. Though the sight of their long dead father Robert Queen standing in the front room with their mother on the floor having a horrified expression on her face wasn't something they were expecting however. "Daddy!?" Thea called out and rushed to him, narrowly avoiding Oliver's movement to grab her arm in order to stop her from going.

Robert closed his eyes as she came for him in a hug as he knew his little girl was going to be in for a horrible shock. Moira could do nothing but watch in horrified fascination as Thea went for a hug. And when Thea passed through him, she managed to stop herself from thankfully falling on to something and looked back at her father with tears in her eyes as she realized that he too was a ghost. Robert turned to her with a sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry sweety, I truly am."

Her father's words let loose the tears and she ran to her mother for support, support she thankfully got from the woman as she put her arms around her. Oliver came over and got to one knee and put a hand on her shoulder to offer her support and then looked up at his father. However, Oliver couldn't quite think of anything to say but thankfully Robert had other ideas in mind.

"Hello son, despite all that you went through, despite some of the things you've had to do, you have still made me proud." The pride in his voice was highly evident to him and the women despite the way they were feeling at the moment.

"T-thanks dad..." To know that his father was proud of him despite some of the horrible things he'd done in order to survive made a piece of the guilt burdened weight that held him down evaporate from him. Though he wondered if his father had a message for him like Shado and Yao Fei did.

Robert however somehow seemed to know what his son was thinking and told him that while he did have a message, it wouldn't be delivered just then. "M-message? What message?" Moira asked, having finally decided to speak up.

Her long passed husband smiled at her as the strong willed spirit that she had started to make itself known once more. "In due time Moira, in due time. If he wants however, it will be said where others can here."

Thea's snarkyness also decided to make itself known then too through her sniffles and tears. "Might as well be in front of us, I've already learned he's the Arrow for Christ's sake. What could be more shocking then that?"

"THEA!" Was Oliver's shocked reprimand, earning a deep laugh from their father.

Moira however, already knowing of her son's secret, decided to play up the shock of that revelation and made a loud gasp. Making to get up and having her daughter go with her as she did, she stared straight at her son who clearly had a deer in the headlights expression going on. "Mom, she's just joking! Seriously, just a joke." Hah! Her boy was going to have to do better than that to be convincing!

Despite the utter craziness of the situation the Queen Matriarch found herself in, she arched a brow at her son and also took note that her daughter was smirking at him for having gotten him outed and no way around it this time. Turning to Robert and deciding that she would mess with their son's head as she was fairly sure his being on the otherside pretty much clued him in to their son's activities.

"Well Robert, what do you suggest we do about this little activity of our son's?" She asked him dead seriously, hoping he would get what she was doing.

And thankfully he did, and he so wanted to break into a large smile as well! "Hmm... We could ground him, perhaps bar his windows so he can't get out of his room, take away access to his trust fund?" He chanced at a look at his son and saw that the boy's eyes had widened quite a bit and had to yet again fight off the smile that wanted to come out.

Thea however was immensely enjoying what was going on. _Meet karma for Roy's knee Ollie!_

Oh how Oliver wished he could easily pull off some of that 'Devil May Care Attitude' that he used to be able to do so easily. "Look... As weird as this is, you two can't possibly think Speedy's being serious right?" Yeah sure, he had to admit that his father likely would know since he wasn't really among the living anymore and who knows how the ways of the Afterlife worked. Even though a huge part of him wanted to deny this was going on and that it was possibly perhaps some bizarre side effect of Barry's way to save him and that it was somehow bleeding over.

The room was tensely silent as Oliver waited with baited breath to see what would happen next when their parents all of a sudden began to laugh. "What... What's so funny!?" Thea demanded to know, as this is supposed to be very serious business! The kind that could get her brother arrested for crying out loud! Heck she noticed that this whole thing apparently was a bit too much for Oliver as he'd pretty much been stunned into complete silence if the look of shock on his face is anything to go by.

"Well dears, I've actually known of Oliver's secret since last year after he confronted me over the Undertaking." Moira stated with humor still in her voice, much to Oliver's continued shock.

"And I'm in the afterlife, so its impossible to not know." Was Robert's input.

"Oh." Guess that means her brother's not in deep trouble and she really should have thought about that afterlife thing concerning her dad. Which means.. Oh Boy, he likely wasn't happy over some of her actions.

The look he gave her just then clearly showed just how right she was on that one. But then he turned back to look at her brother and got a serious look on his face as he decided to just say what needed to be said. "Son, the fact you've decided to continue on the path you're on with the hood and bow makes me proud of you. I know I've said that already, but it bears repeating. But you need to know that something is coming and you need to prepare yourself for it. Not only yourself, but your friends as well."

"What's coming!? You're the second person to say that! But she didn't even want him fighting!" Thea asked frantically, making Moira wonder who she was talking about.

Robert turned his attention to her with that serious look still on his face. "Shado only did so out of concern and love for your brother. She knows he is fully capable, but fear is a powerful thing at times."

"Now who is Shado!?" Moira asked, as she definitely wanted to know who this girl was who apparently cared so much for her son.

Oliver looked down and quite possibly lost himself for a bit in the memories he had of her. "Shado was someone I knew and loved on the island..." The sadness in his tone was evident and it made Moira and Thea's hearts break for his loss.

"Judging by what I saw in my room, she really was something to you Ollie." Thea said softly and gained a nod from her brother.

"Yes, so special indeed that I put a bullet in her head."

"Quite ironic sir considering I put one in her father's head."

Those two voices caused Oliver to pale and he slowly turned to look in the direction of the voices, hoping they hadn't found some way to pay a visit either. The others aside from Robert were instantly curious over the new comers. Especially the reaction Oliver had over them.

The sight of Edward Fyers and Anthony Ivo was something Oliver had NEVER wanted to see again except reluctantly in his nightmares and the like. The fact Wintergreen wasn't with them made him feel slightly better however. "What the hell? Do you two maniacs have a message for me too?" He growled out, definitely wishing they hadn't ever shown up.

Fyers spoke up first. "Oh no Mr. Queen, we just wanted to come for the Hell of it and talk of old times. Looking about this place, I wish I had taken you up on your offer of money for your safe return." Lord knows he could have received quite a bit for that action!

"But if you had done that, I never would have gotten the pleasure of meeting him." Ivo remarked in feigned sadness.

"Hmm... A fairly good point my good man, a fairly good point."

Oliver seriously wished he could just kill these two again so that he'd be left alone. Things were already tense enough as it is and he definitely DIDN'T need them around to add to it. Unknown to those in the room however, Sin had helped Roy down the stairs to see what was going on and so far had remained quiet so as not to interrupt things. But damn were they curious over what was going on. Roy was kinda nervous though as he wasn't quite sure what he'd do if Thea's long dead father wanted to talk with him about intentions and the like.

But before anymore could be said, Laurel Lance rushed into the room, narrowly avoiding crashing into the two teenagers as she made her way into the living room with a frantic look on her face. The sight of Robert Queen made her pale as she realized that apparently she wasn't the only one getting visits from ghosts. Moira quickly noticed the girl however and how she was looking. And it made her wonder if she'd had her own encounter recently. "Laurel! Dear whatever is the matter!?"

By now the others had noticed how she was looking and Fyers pretty much had a predatory grin on his face as he figured the girl must have been visited as well. Ivo wanted to have a little fun as he knew full well just who she was related too. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the older sister to Sara's younger sisterly self." Ivo stated with a smirk on his face. Causing Oliver to grimace cause he knew what would likely happen if certain facts got uncovered.

Laurel turned to the man in shock, wondering how the Hell he could have possibly known her sister and ignoring the other man's muttered words about how this will be fun. Oliver was seriously wanting to throttle Barry for somehow causing this. That and beat the crap out of both of the men who were in his home un-invited. Ivo took a look at Oliver and noticed how the man was reacting to what was going on and his smirk seemed to start giving off an unpleasant vibe. "Well Ms. Lance, your sister was a fantastic assistant of mine once upon a time." Oh how he was loving the chance to screw with Oliver Queen's head. Not to mention the head of Sara's older sister.

Oliver cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Fyers, why don't you take your new friend here and go harass someone else?" Though he was directing that towards Fyers, his line of sight had never left Ivo.

"But whom could we possibly go and harrass? I suppose we could go bother Shado's sister, or perhaps Ms. Lance's parents. But that seems terribly droll." Sure they could always harass Wilson's family and the man himself. And maybe drive the man's hatred for Oliver even further, something to perhaps consider doing later if they had a chance to do so.

Laurel bristled at that remark, and the mention of Shado's sister made Oliver start to clench his hands as rage grew in him that he tried to control.

"Well... You could always go bother Amanda Waller. She is ultimately the reason you're dead after all." The archer grounded out while reasonably stating his argument.

Fyers could be seen nodding to that as it honestly hadn't occurred to him to do so. But the more he thought of it, the more he liked the idea. As the boy was right, ultimately it was her fault he's now dead! "For once Mr. Queen, you have the right idea of things. Come Anthony! I'm sure you'll enjoy our next visit! And perhaps we can bother Ms. Lance here again if there's time for it."

"Well darn it all, and I was so looking forward to sharing all I knew about Sara." He mocked grumbled but soon he and Fyers left to go bother the absolute Hell out of Amanda Waller. Despite the fact Ivo didn't even know her. But hey, not like she could kill them for it! Plus he figured he could always mention that Oliver gave them the idea. Would certainly serve him right!

Laurel looked on at the scene in shock. "Did you... Did you seriously just have them go and bother some poor woman!?" She asked her ex incredulously, which earned her a snort from the man.

"If you knew Waller, you'd know she's anything but a 'poor woman'." And that was the damned truth!

Robert frowned distastefully at the mention of that woman as himself would love to have a private meeting with her that just wouldn't be pleasant at all after what she'd forced his son into doing. Heaving out a sigh despite the fact he didn't exactly have too, he informed everyone that he would be sticking around longer until this mess got resolved. But did mention that Oliver should go visit Barry. Something the archer agreed whole heartedly with. And stomped off, forgetting to ask Laurel who she'd been visited by.

Thea however didn't even forget about it though. "Laurel?"

"Yeah?" The girl in questioned asked back as she turned towards Thea.

"Who'd you see?"

And there was the kicker for Laurel as his death was still pretty hard for her. "Tommy... I saw Tommy." She replied softly.

The room went really quiet after that as no one really knew what to say aside from Robert. But Roy was thinking of something smart aleck he could say to break the tension.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Here we are good buddies! Up next, Oliver confronts Barry down in the lair over the ghost issue. R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**When the Impossible**

**Happens, Who Do**

**You Call?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here, and many apologies for the long wait! This chapter is likely gonna be one of those chapters where you get multiple gut punches to the feels so to speak.**

* * *

Felicity, Diggle, and Barry could all hear the loud stomping foot steps of one Oliver Queen. Prompting Felicity and Diggle to look at one another in concern while Barry just wondered if the guy was still pretty angry over his knowing the secret. "Barry! Just what the Hell was in that Rat Poison!?" He yelled out angrily and making Felicity and Diggle look at one another again while wondering what Oliver's deal was exactly.

Barry, for his part, just looked on baffled by the question as it was honestly the last thing he was expecting to be asked by the man. Who in his view definitely could do a lot better then grease paint as an identity concealer. "Uhh.. Typically Brodificoum, diphacinone, warfarin, bromadiolone, and others. Side effects can include hallucinations and excessive sweating." He helpfully informed the man while still feeling pretty baffled.

Oliver fixed him with a look that made the assistant CSI gulp a little. "Can the hallucinations somehow spread to others?" He got identical looks of confusion over that one

"Um… No, not that I've ever heard of, and trust me, I tend to go looking for the weird and impossible." Oliver growled a little as what he was being told was just not helping him any.

"Then can you explain how in the Hell that not only am I seeing ghosts, but my family and a few friends of my sister's are!?" He asked incredulously while causing Felicity and Diggle to look at one another again very worried while mouthing 'ghosts' at one another.

"Ghosts!?" Barry asked wide eyed and a bit excited at the prospect. Oliver could see the excitement and held back a groan as he felt this was nothing to get excited over.

"Yes. Ghosts. As in the ghosts of people that are no longer among the living." The archer grounded out annoyed at having to explain it.

The scientist was honestly amazed by this as it was the first he'd ever heard of such a thing happening! "Really? Who are you seeing? What's the experience been like? Cause honestly, this is a first for me and if you aren't just seeing things then this is a major discovery that there truly is an afterlife out there." He said excitedly while Oliver just sighed in agitation while both Diggle and Felicity wondered if maybe they would get visited by ghosts of their pasts as well…

_Maybe I could get closure with Cooper…_ Felicity thought hopefully if a bit sadly.

_If this isn't some bizarre and cruel prank, maybe I could talk to Andy._ Was Diggle's own line of thinking, though he was ready to go guns blazing if need be if some cruel jackass was pulling some kind of horrible plot on the Queens or even just on Oliver himself. He wondered if maybe the guy Oliver fought somehow caused it.

"Yes, really. I've so far seen my father and people I knew on the Island. The first two I would have been more than happy in seeing again considering they were responsible for helping me in surviving the island. Along with making me the archer I am today. The other two that showed up… I would have been very happy if they NEVER would have shown up. The experience has been Hell on me with all the memories it keeps bringing up." Barry nodded as he could understand why it would be that way for most likely anybody including himself.

Felicity walked over and put a hand on Oliver's arm to provide a little support, he looked her way and gave her a grateful look. He looked back to Barry as he talked again. "My dad said I should come and talk to you about this as he seems to think you might have the answers." He informed the younger man making him go wide eyed in surprise.

Both Felicity and Diggle looked at Barry wondering what kind of answers he might have to give for a situation like this. "I… Um… Wow, nice to know a ghost of high esteem seems to think so well of me." He got out in his shock.

"Well you are pretty smart and you did manage to save Oliver's life after all." Felicity pointed out quite helpfully. At least she thought she was being helpful in pointing it out anyway.

Barry smiled at her in gratitude for the compliment. "The only thing I can really think of is that maybe the coagulant and the rat poison in you at the same time while you were on the brink of death somehow allowed these ghosts to cross over so that they could speak with you about whatever it is they need to speak to you about. Maybe there's something you need to do before they'll go back to their resting places." Barry told him, and instantly making Oliver wonder what that could be since none of the ghosts were saying anything.

"Oh my smart boy, always making me so proud." A sudden voice filled with pride called out, instantly making Barry pale as everyone else turned around to see a woman who could be in her thirties gazing in Barry's direction with a proud and quite happy smile on her face.

Diggle's eyebrows raised in surprise and asked the question that was on the minds of the other two. It wasn't her though that answered, but Barry himself. "M-mom!?" He called out with his voice wavering and pretty much near tears as he suddenly didn't exactly find this whole thing Oliver was dealing with to be as fascinating anymore.

Felicity, having heard the story from Barry himself sucked in a breath as she was totally speechless by what was going on here. Hearing Oliver talk about it was one thing, but seeing it for herself was another thing entirely despite her earlier thoughts about Cooper. Diggle was likewise feeling the same way. Nora Allen slowly walked up to her son with that smile still on her face as the other three watched on, Oliver could sympathize with Barry after having dealt with his own experiences. Barry himself could only stand there gaping in stunned silence at the sight of his long dead but beloved mother. After standing a short distance from him, she leaned over a little and put a hand on her son's cheek and smiled wider, though he could see some sadness in her eyes. "Oh sweety, you've grown up to be a fine young man just like I hoped you would. But while you've grown up, you've also let the past and fear of what happened to me keep you from moving forward."

"How can I move on from something like that? The Man in Yellow took you from me and no one has ever believed me! Dad's in prison for something he never did and I can't do a thing about it! I… I can't move on..." He told her brokenly as years of pent up pain started to come to the surface. A large part of why he never went abroad to study or even finally told Iris as he couldn't bear to loose her from his life when he'd already lost quite a bit as it is. The Man in Yellow was why he believed so strongly in the impossible and he always felt that maybe if he finally proved that something impossible could very well be possible, that others could see the truth in what he'd been saying about what really happened that night when his mom died.

Nora's smile went from happy filled to one of sadness as she gazed at her broken son. Oliver and even Diggle were honestly thinking of helping the young man find his mother's killer and bring him to justice. And if he got a bit banged up in the process, then so be it as the killer had years worth of punishment coming to him. "If you never move on Barry, you'll never be truly happy. Just please… Try for me okay? It breaks my heart to see you continue as you are and I can never truly rest until you move past what happened. I want the Man in Yellow to be brought to justice more than anything, but not at the expense of your own happiness and a bright future." She told him kindly but sadly, making him drop to his knees with tears coming down his face.

She placed a hand on his shoulder while Oliver did the same in silent support, vowing to find a way to help Barry in his quest for justice as a way to pay him back for saving his life. Nora gave a nod of appreciation to the archer for what he was doing as her own touch could offer little in the way of comfort. She looked back down at her son and knew that she had to pass on her warning before she had to leave. "Aside from the Wests, who I'll never be able to fully thank for taking you in, be wary of those you look up too sweetheart. For they can hide the most dangerous of secrets and you will need to keep this in mind in the days to come." In the afterlife, nothing was hidden from them and she knew full well of what events had transpired that led up to her death and changing time in the process. Something the Man in Yellow had never accounted for, and thus was trapped in the time he was now in.

Nora truly wished she could tell her son and his newfound friends everything she knew, but there were rules against it that forbade her from talking. She just hoped Barry would be able to fully heed the warning and not fall for the deceit laid out by the false one. She also knew that her son was unlikely to fully follow through on what she requested of him despite the fact he would try as the years he'd spent chasing the impossible and the night of her death were deeply entrenched into his being. He looked at her in confusion wondering what she meant as there were very few he looked up too like Harrison Wells for example, but there was just no way a man like that could hide something dangerous from everyone. Could he? "I… I don't understand." he admitted and got a look of understanding from his mother.

"I know my boy, I know, but in time you will. But please, keep my warning in mind in the days to come." She pleaded, and despite not fully understanding, he nodded as he wanted to please his mom's requests as best he could.

The long gone mother could sense her time was growing short and started to walk away from her son, which was quite honestly the hardest thing she'd ever done. And wished she could have had time to visit her husband in his cell despite how she knew it'd be rather heartbreaking to see her Henry in such a state. Barry looked on in alarm and tried to get up, but found himself unable to do so for whatever reason. She looked back at her son and his friends with a smile on her face. Despite the rocky start her boy and the Emerald Archer had, she knew the two would grow to be great friends, especially with Felicity Smoak and John Diggle around to add in their own hands of friendship, and Lord knows her boy needed more of those then just Iris West and the very small amount of others he knew. "One more thing Barry, when you return home, please finally tell Iris how you feel and don't let fear prevent you from telling her. Or you could very well lose her and I'd hate to see that happen."

Despite her tears and overall sadness of the sight before her, Felicity was a bit crushed to realize that Barry was in love with someone else, but a lot of what he'd said previously about understanding her particular situation made a whole lot of sense now to her. Diggle could admit to himself he was near tears himself from witnessing what he had and truly hoped he might get the chance to speak with his brother. But he supposed if it didn't happen, then it wasn't meant too. Nora suddenly got a mischevious glint in her eyes however as she eyed Felicity. "Although, to be honest, I rather like this young lady here Barry as she understands you in ways Iris never can." Both Barry and Felicity blushed in unision at the woman's words while Diggle actually cracked a smile at that and even Oliver could admit to himself that he could see the connection the two incredibly smart people obviously had.

And despite his initial distrust of Barry at first, he knew the scientist would be pretty good for her. Of course this whole Iris person is a considerable obstacle in that potential. Nora looked to Oliver again and knew that a part of him still felt he needed answers as to what was going on despite Barry's initial answer that was pretty spot on. "Oliver, my son was right in that there is something you need to do. I can't say anything but it will all come to a head soon enough during a pivotal moment." A moment that would see if whether or not he would continue to fight.

Oliver nodded at the woman's words, though he wished he could be told more. "Thank you Mrs. Allen." He told her gratefully and getting a beaming smile from her over his words. Making him wish he could get such a thing from his mother more often especially when he was growing up as Nora Allen's was just filled with motherly love.

Nora looked upwards for a moment and saw something that only she could see and smiled sadly before looking back to her son who was still on his knees. "I love you my boy, so very much and just know that I am immensely proud of you." She was proud of the man he had become despite how he let the past keep him from moving on, and she was proud of her boy for what he would do in the future. Even if it did unfortunately require a long stay in a coma.

Barry was getting the impression that she was about to leave him again and he couldn't fathom it. "I love you too mom, but you can't go! Its, its not fair!" He cried out and Felicity rushed to him and got on her own knees to hold him in support of what he was going through as both now had tears coming down their faces.

His mother looked at him that sad smile still in place on her lips. She was so proud of her boy and she knew this was so hard on him and her but she'd never trade this experience for anything in the world. "We'll be re-united one day Barry, but until then… Make me proud!" She called out and then before their very eyes, she vanished back to her resting place with an ear piercing wail from Barry as he continued to be held by Felicity as Oliver struggled to hold back his own tears while Diggle leaned down to give his own form of comfort for the young man.

Oliver really didn't know what was next with this whole ghost business, but he and his friends and family would deal with it as best they could. Of course there was still the whole matter of his secret being pretty much outed to his sister and he just hoped she wouldn't ask him to get involved because Roy wanting to be involved was bad enough and he had no desire to earn the wrath of his and Thea's mother. And from a corner viewing it all was Shado, Akio, and Yao Fei as the three knew it was far from over. And Shado still feared the worst for Oliver despite reassurances from the two with her and as well as others that he would pull through what was to come.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And here we are folks! Of course this is not the end as we still got a bit to go. Imagine how things could be now that Barry's been given words of encouragement from his mother along with the warning? I just might that possibility of a conversation between Barry and Iris. Anyways… See ya soon and R and R as up next, Tommy will make his appearance in true fashion!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Advice From The**

**Dead, and Motivational Speeches**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. "Ouches and ow's, what a night this is going to be." William Regal on NXT Commentary**

* * *

A lone figure could be seen running or at least attempting to run with a limp in a red hoodie, his face would make one think he might look great on the cover of some magazine. And if you asked one certain girl by the name of Sin, she'd say exactly that, if only to annoy him in the process. He was Roy Harper, Glades citizen, Arrow fanatic, and boyfriend of one Thea Queen. That last part still amazed him at times considering the fact they are from two very different worlds but neither of them cared all that much about it as the other is what counted as far as they were concerned. The fact Mrs. Queen seemed to like him was a nice thing too, and if he never had to have a talk with a dad again about honest intentions, it'd be too soon. And knowing his luck, it'd be likely to happen again for whatever reason while Robert Queen was still on the Earthly plane. If only to amuse himself anyway until he returned to the Afterlife. Now you might be wondering why Roy Harper is looking like he's fleeing the scene, and well, that's exactly what he's doing.

Mostly so that he's not caught on fire or worse due to some important information he had with him thanks to what is looking like a set up to cover some tracks. The whole thing is something the kid's glad about the fact that Oliver, Thea's older brother and apparently the hooded vigilante now known as the Arrow didn't know what he was doing. One arrow to the leg was enough thank you very much! As he made his way down the hall, a sudden clearing of the throat caught him off guard as he knew there just couldn't be anyone with him. Especially since he'd just passed the door behind him where the coughing was coming from! Pausing and hoping it wouldn't cost him, he turned around to see an older man in a military outfit with the name tag that said 'Shrieve' on it. "Umm… Hi?" Roy asked cautiously and ready to haul butt if need be.

He got a nod and a smile in return, almost as if the man found him amusing for whatever reason. And it made Roy think that this must be what it felt like for an animal that was prey to a predator. "Hello Mr. Harper, quite the escapade you're on tonight. Something tells me that girlfriend of yours wouldn't exactly be pleased with you if she knew what you were doing." He mused conversationally and making the young man wonder how the heck he knew who he was!

"Umm… How, how do you know my name? Or even know I have a girlfriend for that matter?" He questioned suspiciously.

That got him a laugh from the older man, serving to confuse Roy a bit in the process as well. "Well… By now I'm sure you know about the Ghost problem that's reared its little head? Consider me part of that." Shrieve informed him, much to the surprise of Roy. Though he wondered why this man would even visit him since the two had never met until now!

"I don't want to offend you or anything, but I'm pretty sure we've never met until now." He didn't say anything else, but it was implied.

Shrieve chuckled at that. "That is true son, however I'm only here to provide a little warning for you so you can avoid some problems later on down the line."

Trouble later on? What could garner him of all people a warning just to avoid something? "What kind of trouble? Cause if its coming, then I'm gonna want to know."

Shrieve shook his head in the negative at Roy, making him frown in the process. "I'm sorry son, but there's rules that prevent me from telling you that. Just know that me helping you is a part of my bid for redemption and if you listen exactly to my directions, certain things can be avoided." Admittedly, Shrieve was skeptical of the kid listening to him but he really didn't want to remain in Purgatory for the rest of his afterlife. Or possibly wind up in Hell for that matter either. And he admittedly was likely being selfish, but at least he was man enough to admit it.

Deciding to bite the bullet in the butt despite his mild dislike of authority figures, Roy asked the man what he needed to do. Shrieve nodded in satisfaction and pointed towards a door several doors away behind Roy. The red hoodie loving teenager turned towards it to get an idea of what the older and no longer living man was referring too before looking back to him. "Now that you know where its at, right before you get there, I want you to try and do a duck and roll as quickly as you can past that door." He told the young man seriously to convey just how important this was that he did it.

Gulping a bit nervously at the tone in the man's voice, he nodded his understanding and hoped he would be able to pull it off despite his injured leg. "Well.. Here's to hoping." He muttered mostly to himself and looked towards the door he had to get past to avoid whatever problem it'd bring him. Though what that could be he just didn't know, much to his annoyance.

Breaking into a run and quickly ducking down as he got to the door, he went into a forward roll with a grunt and passed the door as it opened. Unfortunately for him, the individual behind it had damn good hearing and even some damn good catching skills. Skills the individual quickly put to use as he grabbed the hood from Roy's hoodie, yanking the young man down hard to the ground with a groan. Before Roy could do anything, he was knocked out with one punch. The figure, known to friends as Cyrus Gold looked at the other figure with a suspicious look on his face, one that couldn't be seen due to the black mask on his face. Shrieve himself was not happy as he had failed in what he had set out to do. But perhaps some early warning on his part to Queen would be the best choice in this whole thing.

"God speed son… God speed." He muttered before vanishing, much to the wonderment of Gold.

**Foundry, Basement Level**

A few hours later saw Oliver back at the Foundry to see where they were with his attacker's latest actions after what had gone down with Lance and his fellow officers. He'd also been feeling guilty for what happened to Lance's partner and other fellow officers despite the man basically telling him he shouldn't feel guilty over it. Unfortunately for the archer however, his mother and Thea had decided to tag along as they wanted to see just where he conducted his Arrow operations from. Sin had even come along too after Thea had talked her into it, much to the annoyance of Oliver, but she had promised to keep it a secret. Much like she had been keeping another secret that she didn't need to elaborate with him on, which had served to raise a lot of curiosity from Thea but had left it alone for the time being as she wanted to focus on getting to see where her brother operated from.

Needless to say, Thea wasn't too happy when she learned about just where he was operating his Arrow life out of. But he had informed her that the place was his first and still was technically. He just found it easier to let her run the place while he dealt with other things. That got him a frown and a glare, a frown from his mother over not being more responsible for things, the glare came from Thea for basically one upping her. The three arrivals had elicited a babble fest from Felicity that had managed to greatly amuse both Sin and Thea. Even Moira found herself slightly amused by it and was starting to see just why he had made the woman his EA. The fact his former bodyguard was involved with this spoke volumes to the older woman as it helped her to realize why he had wound up sticking around in the end.

Eventually she had left as she didn't want to further intrude on what her son and his friends were doing, that and she wanted to talk further with Robert while he was still around. Thea, after sticking around awhile and wondering where Roy had gone off too, had eventually gone back up the stairs to take care of anything else. And eventually wound up back down into the basement sometime later to pick the brains of her brother's friends as she was curious on why they helped Ollie out and what they thought of this whole Ghost situation that was going on. She'd been surprised by their answers, though had noticed how sad Barry Allen looked and wished she had been able to be of more help. Something Barry had appreciated the well meaning thought from the girl. It'd been around thirty minutes of archery practice with her brother, something she was still trying to get her head around as she'd always been the archery nut growing up, when a man in a military outfit suddenly showed up and bellowed loudly and scaring the crap out of her, Felicity, and Barry to an extent.

"ATTEN-SHUN!" Was the bellow from the man and despite not having been in the army for some time now had instantly made Diggle salute the newcomer before he could stop himself.

The color on Oliver's face drained away rapidly at the sight of the man who had an arrow aimed at him after his lovely intoduction. Not that it would do Oliver much good, but hey it's the thought that counts after all. "The Hell are YOU doing here!?" The archer growled out questioningly and Thea, along with Barry gulped at the tone they were hearing from him.

"I'm here because you are needed right this very second to save a life before he goes the way of Slade Wilson." Shrieve informed him, getting straight to the point and not giving a damn if it got him in trouble with the folks upstairs. He'd always been a man to do what was necessary and damn the consequences unless he wasn't caught.

Oliver's eyes widened at that as the thought of someone else becoming like his old friend scared him more then he wanted to admit. Deciding to get straight to business himself while knowing better than to trust the man. "Why do you even care? You tried to wipe out Hong Kong so something like this would be beneath you." Shrieve frowned at the reminder of that, not to mention the nasty business he and Queen had that involved torture. Yamashiro shooting him was a damned mercy and something to thank him for. Not that he was allowed to go anywhere near that man due to rules and all.

Those in the basement had wide eyed expressions of shock at hearing what this man tried to do to Hong Kong. For Thea though, it made her question this because if Ollie was in Hong Kong… Then why did he not come home!? That was so something she was gonna talk with him about! "I care cause I am trying to make up for the mistakes of the past. I see now that doing what I thought was best for America was wrong. Especially in the way that I did it. Besides… Do you really want your little sister over there to lose her boyfriend to the madness your friend Wilson succumbed too?" He asked, causing Thea to gasp in shock and fear.

For her, it was the Savior incident all over again and all this talk about some Wilson guy going nuts and Roy going in his direction really didn't settle well with her. Turning to her brother with tears starting to build up in her eyes, she pleaded with him to go save her boyfriend. Giving his sister a solemn look before nodding and hearing a sigh of relief from her because yeah, even if she wasn't with the kid, he'd still go rescue him anyway. He quickly went to go get ready, while Diggle did the same as he wasn't about to let his friend go at this alone. Oliver wisely kept his mouth shut as he really did appreciate Digg's support on this. After several minutes of quick readyness, the two were ready as everyone else watched. Digg had a feeling this would be the pivotal moment for his friend as well concerning these ghosts as maybe the message they were trying to tell him would finally be heard. Which was something he knew Oliver needed since the whole thing was messing with his head in a lot of ways. Oliver turned towards Shrieve and demanded to know where Roy was being kept, and the man quickly told him and soon the two men were gone. Leaving Thea to be embraced by Sin as she too was worried for her friend's life.

"He'll get Abercrombie back safe and sound." She re-assured the girl who was becoming a friend in her eyes.

"Yeah if anyone can do it, its him." Barry added in with his own re-assurance, making Felicity smile at him for doing it and adding in her own two cents and babbling a little til Barry managed to stop her with a smile of his own directed at her.

Thea gave a watery smile, appreciative of everyone in the room. "Thanks guys..." She told them. Unknown to them, the ghost of Tommy Merlyn was watching from a dark corner before vanishing to go and do what was needed where his best friend and brother in all but blood was concerned.

**Crescent Circle**

It thankfully hadn't taken long for Oliver and Diggle to get to Crescent Circle and breach the building. Oliver from the front and Diggle from the back and both taking out any resistance as they went through the building. And thanks to intel from Felicity and Barry, Oliver eventually wound up crashing through the floor and down into the basement where Brother Blood was holding Roy. Quickly firing off an arrow into Langston and instantly felling him after he pulled a gun and then quickly fired off another into the masked man's hand that held the Mirakuru and causing him to fall to his knees in pain, he then went to untie Roy but was stopped by the menacing figure known as Cyrus Gold. Diggle appeared not long after and rushed over to Roy to help untie him as the archer and Gold fought. "Thanks man, I REALLY didn't want to get stuck with whatever that junk is." Roy muttered to Diggle as they got the heck out of dodge so that Roy could get to safety.

Their leaving left Oliver and Gold to it and so far the archer was getting his butt kicked by the guy while Blood also took off in another direction, not realizing that the arrow had pierced the Mirakuru delivery system when it had gone through his hand and allowing a drop of it to enter his wound. As Oliver struggled to catch his breath and try to fight back, he found himself realizing that maybe, just maybe this was it for him and that this is what Shado had warned him about. _Guess… Guess maybe I should have listened… But then Roy…_ Came the thoughts through his mind as he imagined how things could have turned out for the kid. Thea never would have forgiven him for not saving him when he could have.

"Get up Oliver." Came a voice that was hauntingly familiar to the archer, making him look up at the sight of a grim faced Tommy Merlyn!

"T-Tommy?"

The man nodded at him as he knelt down, hoping to quickly inspire his best friend before the super freak in the mask went on the attack again. "This is not the moment you die, not down here, not by his hand. So get up, get up and fight back!"

Unfortunately for him, Oliver was in too much shock at the sight of his formerly living best friend. "I let… I let you die." Tommy shook his head in the negative at that.

"No Oliver, you didn't. I went to CNRI wilingly to save Laurel and that was my choice and you couldn't have known my dad had a second device to use. You're a hero bro, a hero, a fighter, and a survivor and I was wrong to call you a murderer cause you aren't one. You saved me and so many other lives Ollie and continue to do so where as a murderer never would do that. So get up!" Tommy told him forcefully.

And for Oliver, it was just what he was needing to hear as it bolstered him to continue on. "Thanks Tommy." Was his grateful response, and earning a smile from his best friend.

"You would have done the same for me bro, now… That weirdo's coming so go kick his ass!"

And so Cyrus was as he had enough, though as he charged him he felt bullets hitting into him from behind. Turning to see who did it, he saw the Arrow's partner and went to go after him, but a hit from behind by the Arrow himself sent him stumbling. "Your fight's with me." He growled out and quickly ducked a swing from the man when he charged at him.

He then crescent kicked him and the blow was enough to knock him into the centrifuge, knocking it down in the process thanks to his oncoming arrival and with him on top of it. Acting quickly, Oliver pulled out an explosive arrow and fired it into the centrifuge to destroy it so that nobody else could use it to potentially make more of the Mirakuru serum. The result was instantenous as its blowing up caused a section of the floor it was on to crumble below it, sending it into the sewers below with Gold along for the ride and screaming in pain as well from all the chemicals that had been in the centrifuge. Thankfully Oliver didn't go along for the ride down below.

"Died on a Saturday and buried on a Sunday." Oliver muttered, reciting the poem about Solomon Grundy. Not having a clue that the man would one day come back to haunt him.

"Couldn't have done it better myself buddy." Tommy joked, earning himself a shake of the head from Oliver.

Turning to look at his departed friend with a solumn look about him. "Thank you Tommy, your words saved me today."

"Your my best friend, even in death man and I wasn't gonna leave ya hangin' like that!" He responded jokingly but a hint of seriousness to his tone as the two started to walk away and out of the building and meeting up with Diggle along the way.

**At the Foundry with Felicity and Friends.**

While this was going on, Thea was crying tears of joy after having heard all of what went down thanks to Felicity running coms. "See? I told ya Greenie had it in the bag." Said Sin jokingly and making Thea roll her eyes despite her tears.

"Oh please! You were just as worried as I was!" She challenged and Sin didn't deny that.

Shrugging her shoulders with a smile on her face, "Yeah, but I'm a Glades girl and therefore more bad ass about this sort of thing." Informed Sin with a mix of snark and sarcasm, making Felicity and Barry laugh a little at her words.

Thea gave her a watery chuckle and hugged her before going off to freshen up as she heard Ollie saying it wouldn't be long before they got back to the Foundry and she wanted to look her best for Roy when he got there. Even though she knew he'd think her being in a burlap sack for example wouldn't be a bad thing at all in his view. He was surprisingly and wonderfully simple like that and she figured it came from growing up in the Glades. Her leaving left Sin to herself with the two adults. "So… Typical night?"

Felicity smiled at the girl. "Well… Not exactly but close." Sin nodded at that and wondered if any of them, including Sara would let her join them. Of course she had a feeling it wouldn't happen except to help with keeping them informed at the most and if that was the case then she was all for it if it meant helping to improve the Glades.

"Yeah, sometimes they kidnap people during a crisis." Cut in Barry with a smile of his own and got an elbow to the side in return that also included a glare.

Sin raised an eyebrow at that and figured the guy must have been talking from experience. Not that she was going to ask cause it was none of her business and figured it had to have been one heck of a crisis to do that to him. "I'm gonna go uhh… I'm gonna go make a call." Barry said hurriedly as he really didn't want to face that glare any longer then he had too!

That got a smirk from Felicity while Sin watched on fairly amused. Sin walked over to her as Barry quickly went up the stairs. "So this is where it all happens huh?"

She got a nod and smile in return. "Yep!" Came the reply while popping the p letter."

"Wanna learn it?" The IT girl asked with a grin, surprising the younger girl.

Sin shrugged with a big grin of her own as she definitely wouldn't mind. "Hell yeah!" She responded enthusiastically and came over to her and soon the two were happily going over the system Felicity had brung together.

Meanwhile, Barry had dialed a number he had come to know by heart and it didn't take long for him to get an answer in the form of one Iris West. His long time best friend and the girl he'd been in love with for years. "_Hey Bear!_" She answered happily, causing him to get a big smile on his face.

"_You do know you are in big trouble right?_" She asked him rhetorically as she already knew her best friend had likely already known that. Barry had to wince there as oh yeah, he knew he was!

"Oh I know Iris, but its been totally worth it."

The girl was honestly surprised by that and figured that for once something of her Bear's search for the Impossible must have actually turned out something pretty good. "_Oh is that so? Worth it even through a lecture from dad? And likely from your Captain?_" Barry nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"Absolutely worth it even if no one is likely to believe me on any of it. Not to mention would get me in trouble but God Iris, its worth it!" He exclaimed happily and for Iris, she was happy for her friend's excitement and with this she at least could understand what he was talking about for now. Though she was a little worried over the trouble bit but figured she'd wait til he got home to get him to spill the beans. After all, they never keep secrets from one another.

"_Well I'm happy for you Bear, __and you know I'm always willing to hear your stories of the impossible._" She told him warmly, making him smile again.

"And I've always appreciated that a lot Iris. But even this one is gonna be hard to even accept considering certain facts of life." That made her raise her eyebrows at that and honestly found herself looking forward to hearing about it.

"_I can't wait to hear all about it! And speaking of hearing about it… When are you coming home?_" His not being around honestly sucked in her opinion and she could do less with him not being around.

Figuring that now would be the perfect time to tell her he had something important he needed to talk with her about when he got home before he could talk himself out of it, plus her knowing he had something important to talk about would have her on him until he actually told her. So it more or less worked out for him despite the fact he was scared as Hell to tell her how he felt, but he was going to try to honor his mother's wishes. "Now that things seem to be wrapping up around here, I plan to be back before or by the afternoon. And um… Well…. There's something I need to tell you after I get back, something i_mportant_." He had stressed that last word so that she would get the implication of just how important it was to talk with her. And it immediately had her curious and wondering if maybe she could get him to spill the beans right now.

As after all, if she got him to talk about it now, she could think it over and then discuss further options if there was any when he got back. It was win win in her book. "_You've got me all curious now Bear, is there no way you can tell me now?_" She asked leadingly and hoping it wasn't going to be something she didn't like.

But Barry, being wise to her tricks due to the years spent around her wasn't gonna budge to that. "No, this is really the kind of thing that needs to be talked about in person. Even if it is likely to cause a problem.." He softly muttered but Iris still heard it anyway and it was something that worried her.

Whatever it was though, she and her Bear would get through it no matter what. Besides, its not like he was going to tell her he's in love with her or anything right? For all she knows, he got a job offer or something and is considering it despite the fact it would take him away from all he knows. His coming to her is his way of trusting her and maybe even causing her to talk him out of it for one reason or another. Iris really didn't think a girl was involved in whatever the important thing was as her Bear would have been unlikely to have found someone over in Starling City. But then again things can happen. And there was no way he was dating someone here in Central cause they just didn't keep secrets like that!

A pang in her chest at the thought of Barry dating anybody else confused her, but she figured it was a case of not wanting to share more than anything else. "_Oh you worry too much! It would take something really, and I mean REALLY bad to drive us a part if that's what you're worried about._" Her optimism was one of the things he always did like about her.

"Guess I'm worrying for nothing then huh?" He asked jokingly, and then heard noises coming from the entrance which soon revealed to be Oliver, Diggle, and whom he assumed was Roy.

"I better go Iris, some new friends of mine are back and if its possible, could you not tell your dad when I'm gonna be back? I'd like to not face his wrath so soon." Though he was joking, he was also being totally serious at the same time. Something that earned him a laugh from Iris.

"_Hah! I'll do my best where dad is concerned. And I guess… I'll see ya soon._" Reluctant was a word to use in not wanting to end the phone call with Barry so soon.

Something Barry himself was reluctant about. "Thanks Iris, I'll make it up to you. And real soon I hope." And with that, he reluctantly hung up.

Turning to the arrivals with a smile on his face. "And I see you guys are back successfully." He started off cheerily, making Roy instantly paranoid over the stranger. And hey, given how things were going earlier who could blame him!?

"Uhh.. Who's this?" He asked suspiciously and ready to defend himself or haul ass if need be. The thought he might be a ghost hadn't even entered his mind.

Oliver would have rolled his eyes at the kid's suspicious nature, but he could understand where he was coming from. "This is Barry Allen, someone who's been a big help recently." He told Roy while more or less giving Barry a compliment.

"Yeah, he's also why we see ghosts too." Diggle joined in jokingly, causing Roy to look at Barry again in surprise.

Barry had to wince at that one even though he could tell Mr. Diggle was joking. "I so did not mean for that to happen. I mean how could anyone have thought that would happen with rat poison of all things? Its verging on impossible and I should know cause I chase after the impossible." He might have kept rambling on if Oliver hadn't of cleared his throat.

"Rat poison?" Roy asked curiously, wondering just how in the Hell rat poison of all things could start a near Ghost epidemic.

Oliver took this one however. "It was a life or death situation at the time for me and it was the best option." His explanation was short and to the point, though it left Roy with the distinct impression there was a whole lot more to the story.

Naturally, he didn't have much time to think about that as a brunette force slammed into him with a tight hug. Said brunette force? Why none other then Thea Queen of course! "Roy! Thank God you're okay!" She cried out happily.

He quickly hugged her back just as tightly, happy to have her in his arms once again. "If it wasn't for your brother, I don't know where I'd be right now." He told her solemnly as the two hugged, grateful to still be living and in this moment with Thea.

Felicity and Sin had come upstairs quietly and were observing the scene with the others with smiles on their faces. On one of the higher platforms Shrieve and Yao Fei could be seen watching the scene as well. "You do good." Oliver's former mentor commented, leaving Shrieve to nod in agreement. Happy that everything had worked out well.

Shado then appeared next to them. "Though I am happy Baobei survived what I feared he wouldn't, there is still the coming danger I greatly worry about." Both of the men could definitely understand that, considering who she was talking about was damned formidable and had been stewing in his hatred and rage towards Oliver for years since their last encounter.

"He strong, his friend's words renew his strength. Oliver not fail when stopping Slade." Commented Yao Fei, who strongly believed what he had just spoken.

Shrieve had to agree with that as he knew from experience that nothing could really stop the kid when he was determined. Shado, while she believed in her father's words and had seen Oliver's progression over the years still worried none the less while strongly wishing she could be by her Baobei's side in the days to come. But she was happy in the knowledge that he had friends and family that he could depend on as those days came.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Whoo! Finished with this at long last! I really hope all of you like this one and apologies for the unintentional wait on it! Today is also my birthday so yay for that! I originally had thought about including the roof top scene with Quentin and having it to where Alive!Slade showed up to confront Oliver while at first he's just thinking the man's a ghost. But in the end decided against it. There will be one more chapter and then this will be done. Baobei also means baby or dear and considering the closeness Shado and Oliver had, I felt it was appropriate for her to use that here.**

**Also, for any fellow wrestling fans… If you haven't yet, go watch Lucha Underground's Ultima Lucha! That's just all kinds of greatness! Anyhizzles… R and R! And see ya next time!**


	5. Last Call

**Chapter 5**

**Last Call**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

After some much needed rest and an ass chewing from Thea concerning certain actions on Roy's part, the Queens, Diggle, Roy, Sin, and Laurel all got together in the back yard early in the morning the next day while Felicity was off taking Barry to the train station so that he could get back home. None of them could really explain why they had gotten together so early as they had, but done it they did. It wasn't long before quite a few ghosts showed up as well, among those being Fyers and Ivo who both had very satisfied grins on their faces that Oliver didn't even need to ask about. Though it did get him a frown from Laurel considering she figured out just why they might be grinning like they were. She really didn't know any other ghost there aside from Robert and Tommy and the sight of a young boy among them was pretty heart breaking. The only thing she could really figure is that somehow the ones that were virtually unknown to her were connected with Ollie in some way and she wasn't sure she really even wanted to think about those ways.

A black haired Asian girl started walking up towards them with a smile on her face. Emotion could be seen on Oliver's face as she walked up to him. Oliver looked into her eyes and she into his. "I feared greatly for you Oliver, but you've shown me I didn't really need to fear for you after all. As you've proven that you can handle what is to come. I only wish I could be there by your side when it comes." Shado said to him with a sad smile on her lips and making Oliver wonder just what else is coming.

Placing a hand on the side of her face even though he wouldn't really be able to touch her, she leaned into it anyway and found herself wishing yet again she could feel his touch upon her skin. The look of longing wasn't lost on anyone, especially Laurel in particular. Both Thea and Moira were really wishing this girl was still alive as they could tell she meant a lot to Oliver. "I… I wish you could be my side too, not just for whatever's coming but for always." The archer told her softly but everyone could still hear him anyways.

Shado placed her own hand on his face and he leaned into it even if he could only feel coldness. But he didn't care as it was coming from her and that was all that mattered. "I too wish that Baobei, perhaps if things had been different I would be with you now in the land of the living and my arrows flying alongside yours." And so much more than that was implied with her words. Though Laurel was curious about the arrow bit.

"I love you Shado." Oliver told her strongly with a tear coming down his face and paying no attention what so ever to the shocked faces behind him and happy he had the chance to say those words to her this time. He realized that perhaps this would be his one final chance to say those words and he wasn't going to miss it either.

His lost love smiled once again with tears of her own coming down her face as she leaned up to him and kissed him on the lips, something he returned in favor and against impossible odds they both felt warmth and love in that kiss. Neither wanting to end it but both knowing they would have too soon. Not even Fyers and Ivo dared to interrupt this moment between lovers. Roy and Diggle had their heads down as a sign of respect while the girls that even included Sin were crying as well over the entire thing.

Eventually, the two ended their kiss and if they could have, they would have touched foreheads together. "And I love you Oliver. And I always will. Wǒmen de xīn jiāng yǒngyuǎn shì yīgè. Even when you find love with another. A love to embrace and not run from." She knew that Felicity Smoak could and would be good for him and if he tried to run from it she would personally find a way to smack him and force the water bowl exercise on him for five hours straight.

"I don't think I can find love with another." He admitted to her but she would not be swayed as she knew he could if he was willing to open his heart up.

"I have faith in you Baobei."

And with that, she turned and walked away even though she had no strong desire too. Despite the fact he wouldn't have been able to hold her hand, he grabbed for it anyway, only for his hand to slip heart breakingly through. Once she rejoined the others, Yao Fei came up to Oliver next in the outfit he first met the man in, complete with the hood he now wore himself. Thea remembered him from before when this whole thing first started and she much like the others wondered just what his connection was with Ollie. Though she had figured out that the Shado girl and this man were people Ollie obviously had met on the island.

"I think with time like this, glad to have shoot you with arrow in shoulder." The man spoke up and surprisingly drawing out a laugh from Oliver despite the amount of sadness he was in. Not to mention shocking everyone else too!

"Strangely enough, I'm really glad too." Oliver told him with a sad smile on his face. "But your death I still feel was my fault in some way."

Yao Fei fixed him with a glare that actually got him to wince. "My death not fault of you, it Fyers fault only. Never you nor will ever think was fault of yours." Fyers could be seen grinning smugly, much to the disgust of everyone else aside from perhaps Ivo.

The sincerity of the Asian man's words thankfully got through to Oliver and he felt as though part of the weight on his shoulders had lifted after finally realizing that he wasn't blamed for something he likely never would have been able to prevent. "Were alive, be proud to call you son in law." Yao Fei told him proudly that had Oliver's eyes going wide in surprise.

He nor anyone else ever thought any father would say something like that but life really and truly could throw a surprise at you. "I'm honored by that and I would have been happy to call you dad too." Yao Fei nodded in approval of that.

"Remember what have learned recently in times that come, they get you and loved ones safely through. Bring honor to hood." Having felt he had spoken his piece, Yao Fei walked away to join his daughter at her side.

Andy Diggle came towards his brother with a sad smile on his face, and John, wanting to take this privately with his dearly departed brother. Walked a good distance away with Andy so that they could talk privately while Tommy and Robert started talking with the others. And in Tommy's case pleading with Laurel to not fall deeper into her pit of despair.

"Well here we are together again at last big brother." Andy began with a joke but with a hint seriousness at the same time.

John frowned at his brother's joking attitude as he really didn't find this to be the kind of time to joke around. Andy saw the look and sighed. "Always gotta be so serious, just relax would ya?"

"How the Hell can I relax when you're right in front of me as a ghost? Huh? Can you tell me that? I let Deadshot go when I shouldn't have but cold blood isn't my thing."

Andy had to admit he had a point, still he was of the opinion that his brother should have let things go a long time while ago so that he could be happy with Carly. Even if he was happy that things seemed to be looking up for him and Lyla again. "No, that's not your thing at all and hopefully it won't ever be cause then you'll lose the good man in you. I don't know how I can tell you to relax but I can tell you why Deadshot was hired to kill me."

Taking a moment before telling his big brother the reason for why he lost his life as he knew John might not be able to handle it too well. "There were things I did that I'll always regret, but the one thing I'll never regret is going to ARGUS when all the regrets got to be too much for me. HIVE… When they found out in their own little way retaliated in the best way they knew how." John could hardly believe his ears. His little brother worked for HIVE!? Followed by going to ARGUS later!?

The man was lucky the rest of his family wasn't killed! Plus anyone else that knew him for that matter. "The Hell were you thinking working with a terrorist group like HIVE!? You could have gotten your family killed!" John got out angrily, making Andy look down in shame.

"Money was tight due to health issues A.J. was having at the time, even with what I was making doing the bodyguard thing and alongside Carly's job at Big Belly Burger. Somehow they found out, offered to help so long as I did a few jobs here and there for them. I just didn't realize what the real truth was behind those jobs were until I was already too deep in. ARGUS was my next best step to getting out from under their thumb. But those guys really don't play around." John had to agree with that and really wished his little brother had said something as he would have helped out if he could. Hell he was shocked he never even knew how serious things were!

Which made him wonder why Carly had never said anything and how much Lyla possibly knew. Something he was damn well going to say something to her about it the next time they saw one another. "Why didn't you ever say anything? You KNOW I would have helped out if I could!" His little brother needed a good decking and if it wasn't for the whole ghost thing he damn well would have done it by now!

Andy looked at him with tears in his eyes, shocking even John over it. "Because you had your own troubles man and I didn't want to add to it." Though part of him wishes he really had done it as Carly had really turned out to be right on that suggestion.

"You are lucky I can't hit you right now." Warned John and getting a small chuckle from his younger brother.

"I'd deserve it too. But I got one request before I leave man. I know you're workin' with Queen to help make this town a better place, but please aim for HIVE too. Those dudes are damn dangerous and need to be brought down before they do some real serious harm. Deadshot may have shot you, but they aimed and pulled that trigger. Work with him if you have too if it means bringing them down for good."

A final request from his brother was something he was damn well not gonna say no too. "Now those are some orders I'll gladly take from you." John told him seriously with a salute despite the fact his little brother wasn't military.

"Thank you, now come on and let's get back to the others."

As they walked back, Andy couldn't help but make a crack about how much of a dummy his brother was for letting Deadshot get in the way of happiness with Carly, but at least he was willing to try again Lyla so he was at least a smart dummy. This actually got John to slap him on the back of his head as he momentarily forgot his little brother was dead. Andy dodged it anyway with a laugh. "Too slow bro!" He joked while John glared at him before breaking out into a smile himself with a fond shake of the head.

They walked back to the rest just in time to see a little Asian boy walk up to Oliver who immediately got down on one knee to be at better eye level with him. Everyone aside from the ghosts were curious over how Oliver even knew this young boy. "Wow! You don't look like a bum anymore!" The kid told him excitedly, drawing in laughter from everybody else and a fond but sad smile from Oliver himself.

"Of course not, everyone here wouldn't have been able to handle the greatness of that look." Akio fixed him a look that clearly said he didn't believe him on that.

Thea surprised them both when she got on her knees next to them with a smile on her face. "Hi there, I'm Thea." Her introduction gained a look of recognition from the young boy and she wondered if Ollie had talked about her to him?

"Whoa, he told me about you but I just thought he was making it up so I wouldn't feel so worried when we were running from bad people."

"Nope, I'm very real." She assured him while wondering about his remark and hoping like crazy he wasn't on that horrible island with Ollie.

Oliver was happy these two had finally got to meet, even though it was under sadder circumstances. He got a fake look of hurt on his face though when he started to speak to Akio again. "Aww now come on little buddy, you know I wouldn't ever lie to you about that! Hao ba, remember?"

Akio looked at him again and knew his next words would put him on the spot and got a little mischevious smile on his face that Thea instantly liked. "But you lied to Miss Mei after you two met, so how was I to know if you were lying to me about your sister?" He pointed out as reasonably well as any kid his age could.

Thea had to giggle at that as the kid had her brother good with that one! His argument had everyone else smiling too and Oliver faked a groan, mostly for the kid's sake but he had to admit he got him with that one. "And you should really call her, she's lonely and needs a friend."

_Ooh is he trying to match make!?_ Thought Thea giddily as this was just too great.

"I'll keep that in mind." Replied Oliver dryly. "Miss Mei was a special case who eventually saw through my lies remember?"

Akio nodded and Thea had to give credit to whoever this girl was for seeing through her brother's bull. "Defend daughter's honor Oliver, I not want have to put second arrow in shoulder." Yao Fei called out from where he was and the archer had no desire to see that claim put to the test so he would defend Mei's honor and he would do it damn well!

"Yes sir." He replied seriously to show he would take the request seriously and got a nod of approval from the man while Shado watched on with a smile on her face as she was glad to have her sister watched out for. Especially from the mechinations of Slade.

Moira however didn't particularly relish the thought of her son getting impaled by another arrow. Actually she didn't relish the thought of anything hurting her boy but she knew he wasn't going to stop his nightly activities no matter her feelings on the subject. She could only hope her daughter wouldn't join him as she didn't think she could handle that.

Like Andy and Nora, Akio had a request of his own. One that would take time to complete but was vital in the young boy's being able to truly rest. "Oliver..." He started and the archer gave him his undivided attention as he had a feeling the kid was going to get serious with him. A certain urn he had probably would be appropriate to bring out pretty soon too.

"I need you to pass a message to my father." The request made Oliver's eyes widen in shock.

"Buddy, I hate to tell you this but I have no idea where he is after he disappeared that day." Which he always thought was a ton of crap since it left Tatsu alone even though he knew she could look after herself pretty well. But it was the principal of the matter.

Akio quickly resolved that when he leaned in to whisper what he knew to Oliver, much to the surprise of the archer as Maseo joining the League of the Assassins was the last thing he was ever expecting. He wasn't sure how he was going to get the message to his old friend, but he'd figure out something. "You got it little buddy." Oliver told him firmly, making the boy happy in the process while Thea wondered what that was about but didn't plan to ask since if it had been done as quietly as it was, it wasn't any of her business.

Oliver really wanted to hug the little guy but couldn't and that honestly hurt him even further considering things with Shado. "Thank you Oliver, and remember. Everything will be hao ba in the days to come." Said Akio as he started to walk back towards the group to stand between Shado and her father.

Robert stepped forward though he came no further while Oliver and the others gathered together more closely. "Remember, there's going to be dark times ahead. But so long as you remember that you have one another to rely on it'll all be okay. Thea, Moira, Oliver… I love you all and no matter the secrets of the past, you'll always be MY little girl Thea." The man gave a pointed look towards Oliver and Moira, much to the confusion of the archer and his sister but the Queen Matriarch knew full well what her first husband was referring too and knew she was going to have to have a talk with her children real soon.

_That will not be pleasant._ She considered in her head but knew it had to be done lest such a secret regarding Thea's parentage drive them all apart.

"Now that we've all had our wonderful little Kodak moment, perhaps we can get on with returning to our afterlifes hmm? Oh and Oliver?" Fyers called out with smugness in his tone while everyone but Ivo, former crew mates of his, and the thug that was the first torture victim for Oliver gave the British man a glare.

"What?" The archer growled out as this man was not someone he wanted to talk with. Nor even see Ivo and the others as they all carried bad memories.

Fyers gave him a very satisfied smug smile that made the former castaway want to wipe it off his face. "I expect you'll be getting a call very soon from Waller. I trust it will be a most… _Enjoyable _chat. And one other thing, apologies that my associate Mr. Wintergreen couldn't join us but he was unfortunately tied up in other matters."

The balled fists and sudden tenseness from Oliver wasn't lost on anyone and likely would have been really worried had they seen the most hate filled glare ever from him that was aimed right at Fyers. Who only laughed his head off at the sight of it with Ivo joining in before they and the other bad memories for the archer all vanished. Robert sent an apologetic look to his son before he and the others vanished as well to return to their afterlives. Leaving quite a few in tears soon afterwards.

**Around Twelve in the Afternoon in Central City**

After a lively conversation with Felicity on the way to the train station that continued for a few minutes while he waited to board it. Barry and Felicity had speculated on the reasons for why she hadn't had any visitors as she was a little bothered by it as it made her wonder if she was unworthy somehow. Something he had done his best to reassure that that wasn't the case. He had even suggested that maybe whoever she was hoping to see didn't have anything to say or that maybe he was still alive. She had doubted that last bit though but promised she wasn't going to let the whole thing get to her. And after a hug between the two with promises of future calls, he boarded the train.

And now he found himself two hours later greeted by the sight of one Iris West who had a very huge beaming smile aimed right at him at the train station. She had thrown herself at him with the intent to hug him, something he happily returned. They stayed like that longer then was probably expected of friends, but he didn't mind it one bit and wondered if she wasn't minding it either but he didn't plan on asking about it as the future Speedster didn't want to make things awkward for the two. The two made their way to her car and were soon their way while being very happy at being re-united again.

Iris warned him he'd better not make plans anytime soon to take off for a long period of time or she'd have some really strong words with him about it. She glared at him however when he laughed about it, which had been short lived once the man had realized how serious she was being. "Yes ma'am."

"Good boy." Joked Iris, happy that he was taking her threat seriously. God how she loved being around his easy going self and couldn't and didn't want to imagine how her life would be like if he wasn't in it.

"Soooo..." She started suggestively, making him look at her as he knew what she was going for but didn't want to make it easy on him.

The lovely Miss West pouted as he was already on to her. "How was it like in Starling? Meet any girls?" Though how that would work out between her Bear and whatever girl he met there was beyond her. But he would figure it all out though.

"There was one girl, but she seems interested in somebody else. Even if he is kinda grumpy." Which he, you know, could understand. What with his secret identity getting exposed to him of all people and all the craziness that came after.

Stopping at a red light gave Iris the opportunity to give her best friend a re-assuring shoulder rub. "Aww, I'm sorry Bear. The one for you is out there and I know you're gonna find her and you two will be really happy."

He smiled at her in appreciation but he already knew who the girl for him was and she was sitting right next to him in the driver's seat. Barry knew this was probably a moment he should say something as the request from his mother came to mind. But telling Iris how he felt in a car of all things didn't feel right to him. Whether or not that was his fear talking he couldn't say for sure. They drove in comfortable silence after that, well until Barry turned on the radio and started to hum along to some song and even nodding along to it that Iris honestly found amusing. _I wonder how well he sings?_ Ahh if only she knew.

Once they got to his apartment, an apartment Iris didn't particularly care for since she felt her Bear should still be living at home with her and her dad where he'd be much quicker to get too instead of having to drive all the way over here when she wanted to see him outside of Jitters or the precinct if he wasn't already there at her house. The girl knew her father likely shared the same opinion about Barry living with them still since he loved the boy like a son. Iris had wanted to bring it up him, but she knew how much Barry enjoyed his independence that living alone brought him.

After getting him and his stuff inside, Iris asked him the other question going through her mind about what he experienced out there in Starling during his search for the impossible. He had to laugh at how curious she was being and he loved that she was at least willing to listen even if she didn't believe him. She was disappointed a little when he told her that she wouldn't believe any of it as even he has a hard time believing it and he had gone through it! _Wow, I'm really gonna have to find a way to get him to talk! _If she was curious before, she was definitely so now!

He wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her so badly but he couldn't mention the ghosts without mentioning Oliver and his secret identity being that of the vigilante known as the Arrow. So much to tell and he'd have to be somewhat creative about how he told it to her. At least when it came to the super strong guy who stole equipment from Queen Consolidate and nearly killed Oliver. A text from Jitters had Iris going for the door much sooner then she or Barry himself would have liked. As Barry watched her go, he knew that if he didn't say anything now he might not do it any other time soon and that some other guy would come swooping in and he'd have screwed himself over for not putting himself out there.

_Here goes nothing mom…_

"Iris! Wait, there's uhh.. Something I need to tell you. It can't wait, well it could wait but I might not get another chance." He rushed out and making the girl wonder what her best friend needed to get off his chest.

At any rate at least, it kept her around him a bit longer and that's something she liked. "Okay… Well you know you can tell me anything Barry. Right?"

He nodded quickly at her words and then to her delighted surprise he hugged her. "I… I love you Iris." Barry told her and his words were filled heavily with emotion.

"Aww that's so sweet Bear! You know I love you too right?" She asked back as they separated from the hug and kept their hands on one another's shoulders. Iris wondered what brought this on all of a sudden while hoping it didn't have something to do with Starling!

To the girl's confusion, he pulled away and shook his head negatively as he paced back and forth in front of her. "I don't mean like a friend or a sister Iris, I mean… What I meant was is that I love you. Like in the way that a man loves a woman that he wants to spend the rest of his life with kind of 'I love you'. I've loved you before I even knew what that word meant. I've wanted to tell you for so long now that I just can't go another day without saying those words to you. Even if you don't feel the same way. Even if my telling you means I lose you in the process." Barry got out before he could stop himself and surprising the ever loving Hell out of Iris in the process.

She could hardly believe what she was hearing from her best friend since forever ago. _He… He loves me!? Is IN love with me!? God how could I have not known!? _The girl wondered to herself in shock as a tear came down her face.

"I… I have to go!" She cried out and before Barry could stop her, she was gone. Leaving him by himself and close to tears too as he rubbed the back of his head in frustration.

He knew Iris didn't feel for him like he did for her, but well… He didn't really know what kind of reaction he wanted to get from her. But the one she gave wasn't exactly the greatest thing ever. _Damnit! _The CSI assistant roared out in his head.

A buzz from his phone took him out of his funk and when he checked to see who the text was from, he groaned loudly as it was from Joe and if possible, he really didn't sound too happy either. "Well, might as well get this over with." Muttered Barry as he quickly made his way out the door for an ass chewing from his surrogate father. And one from Captain Singh too if his luck was what it usually was.

**Later that Evening at the Precinct**

The ass chewing from Joe and later Singh turned out to be everything Barry had thought it would be. Things hadn't really gone any better after that but he did get a little comfort from Joe after he admitted to the man that he finally told Iris how he felt. Joe's advice had been to give her some time to deal with it before completely seeing it as the end of things. Barry knew on some level that he'd been right but the more fearful side of him had trouble accepting it. Singh had kept him so busy by having him report to every crime scene that happened that day that he had been forced to miss the ceremony for the activation of the Particle Accelerator.

But Barry chalked it up as just one more thing that wanted to make him even more miserable. And as he trodded along slowly due to some exhaustion to his lab at the precinct, he pulled out his phone to make a call to a certain IT girl in Starling City. If anything, talking with her would be the positive way to end the horrible end to what had been a good day earlier on. Her enthusiastic greeting and concern for him made him smile for the first time in awhile. Though mildy grumbled about him not calling her sooner.

"I am so, so sorry about that. I got home and things just went really downhill from there and I'm just now getting a chance to visit the lab here at the precinct. I didn't even get to make it to STAR Labs to see them turn the Accelerator on." Barry informed her as he made his way inside the lab and dumped stuff on to a nearby table.

Singh had also informed him he got the oh so lucky task to go through EVERY bit of evidence he had collected at each crime scene that day. Something he honestly didn't like at all but was glad someone had taken it back to here so that it would be safe. Joe had honestly wanted to say something about the harshness but Barry hadn't wanted him to get in trouble over it and the man reluctantly backed off from the idea. "_I'm sorry to hear that Barry, I really am. But here's to tomorrow being much better._" Amen on that!

"Yeah, here's to hoping." He responded and getting an idea in his head despite the fact he was aware of how she felt towards Oliver. But since things had gone up in smoke with him and Iris after his confession, he may as well start moving on. And Felicity was a great girl and just as smart as he was if not more so then him.

"And uhh.. I just want you to know that if you ever decide that Oliver isn't the guy for you. And want to date someone else, just know that I am more than happy to be that someone else. A date for you is something I will be on time for." He laid it all down on the line and the ball was in her court now.

Felicity smiled from her side of things and was honestly flattered by Barry's words. Something she might just take him up even. Hell she would now if it wasn't for her growing feelings for Oliver. "_That…_ _Is really good to know._" She informed him happily and quite warmly that had him smiling.

Remembering one final thing, he told her he left a package for oliver and that he hoped he liked it. And then they hung up after saying their goodbyes with their smiles still on their faces. Sighing to himself, he placed his phone on his desk and turned on his little tv app with one Linda Park reporting about the latest events regarding the STAR Labs Particle Accelerator. Something that made the future Speedster wish he was there in person to see himself. _Who knows… Maybe there will be another occasion like it… _Even if it wouldn't be as nearly a fantastic thing as this first time was.

Walking away from the tv app, he raised the map to reveal news clippings of various strange things that had happened that not many believed in. Amongst the news clippings was the one regarding his mother's death and the arrest of his father. A wrongful arrest at that. Adding the news clipping he took about Cyrus Gold's theft, he was drawn from his thoughts as Linda Park's news report grew worrisome. Walking over to the tv app as her report went on describing what was happening, he was somewhat alarmed when the power suddenly shut off. Staring into the window, Barry could see a huge explosion going off where STAR Labs was and hoped no one had just lost their lives.

The yellow burst honestly reminded the future Speedster of one of the figures from the night of his mother's death. But he didn't have time to think much about it as rain from the open skylight caught his attention. Rushing over to shut it, Barry began to see chemicals and the like swirling about as they floated. Much to his absolute stunned disbelief. It wasn't long before he was sent crashing into various objects that had chemicals getting on to him after having looked back up at the skylight thanks to a bolt of lightning.

As the future Speedster laid there in the mess, a red energy could be seen on parts of his skin. Thus ensuring the birth of the Central City hero known as The Flash.

**Basement of Verdant**

After Oliver put on the specially made mask that Barry had got him, the man had to admit he felt more complete in his look and was ready to take on what the night brought him. Felicity's comment about him looking like a hero made him feel really happy as well. Even if he didn't think of himself as a hero in any way. That call Fyers had warned him about had happened and the archer could swear his ear was still ringing from the loud screaming Waller had done at him. But Hell, he'd do it again if it meant getting under her skin. Or even getting her killed for that matter. Not that he would EVER tell that to anyone of course.

A clapping caught their attention that had all three turning to where it was coming from with frowns and worry on their faces. The sight of one General Matthew Shrieve was highly alarming and not something a certain archer was liking at all. "The HELL are you doing here!?" Oliver barked out angrily. Not that the man was particuarly phased by it.

"The folks upstairs, along with the folks downstairs felt it was best I stuck around with you and this operation of yours for a good while to see how serious I am about my wanting redemption. So you best get used to it son." The good General informed the shocked archer and his two friends.

Oh yes, nobody was going to have an easy time with this new development. That's for sure! "Uhh.. Do we not get a say in this? Cause seriously, we really should. Really, really should." Felicity spoke up and hoped this was some kind of horrible joke from the dead man.

Neither Oliver or Diggle would have worded the question as nicely if either of them had asked it. Shrieve looked at her and shook his head in the negative. "No ma'am, what they say goes." Oliver growled unhappily and stomped off, ready to let off a whole Hell of a lot of steam on a few punks after learning about this.

"Oh this is going to be _sooo_ much fun." Muttered Felicity and causing Diggle to snort in agreement.

Just how will Shrieve's involvement change things? Will Iris and Eddie wind up together despite the heartfelt confession from Barry? Or will she wait for him to wake up? Only time would tell with that one.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Holy Jebus! This is DONE! Thank you to everyone who has liked, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I hope the ending will be very satisfying for all of you. Will I ever do a sequel? I'm not sure but if I do, it will most likely be over Maseo confronting Oliver after he gets a certain message. Special thanks to Dante 101 for giving me the idea about Shrieve sticking around to fully gain his redemption. And also thanks to Naitch 03 for having dialogue from 'Three Ghosts' as it really helped in the final part of this chapter. The words Shado spoke in Mandarin translate to "Lovers' hearts are linked together and always beat as one." I honestly felt it was appropriate for what was going on.**

**And with that, I am off to bed! Something I should have done a few hours ago but I wanted to get this out to you guys! I also want to mention that I am loving what folks are voting for in the current poll and I already do have a hilarious idea in mind regarding that option. As for the chapter title, I kind of felt it was appropriate. Not to mention a nice way to honor the memory of Horrorcore artist Garrett 'Geno Cult S**t' Erskine from Dark Half. A song of his from Chapterz at the end of the album is actually called Last Call and I highly recommend checking it out. And Geno? I hope you're resting well now.**

**Good night folks and R and R!**


End file.
